Stopping the Nightmares
by Esperanza934
Summary: Hermione is broken after the War and needs to get away. She moves to Forks with her pet and discovers it is not as ordinary as it seems. Can a certain vampire help stop the nighmares? Continued!
1. Chapter 1

**IA/N: Well, this is only my second Fanfic so I'm still relatively new. I'll be working on my other one _Moondance Alexander _at the same time as this one, so my updates may be a little far apart, but I'll do my best. Anyways, I know this is a rather common idea, but I'm hoping to take it and make it my own. Please feel free to let me know if I write something that is someone else's idea. I have read several of these types of crossovers and this is most likely unintentional. I apologize in advance. **

********IMPORTANT!*******

**Just so you know, I'm writing this so that the Wizarding War is A LOT more intense. And I mean a lot. I will also might be changing a few other aspects of Harry Potter, but will try and let you know about it ahead of time if I choose to do so. Hermione will be just turned 18 in this story and may act different than in the books. Remember; War changes people, and she's been through a horrible war.**

** For the purposes of this story, Alice is with Edward and Jasper is the one alone. Bella still exists, but has no idea about the vampires. I'm sorry to Bella and Edward lovers and Alice and Jasper lovers, but I love the Jasper and Hermione pairing. I didn't want Alice to be alone and that left Edward since I didn't wish to bring another vampire in. Bella just got bumped out. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I hope you will respect the fact that it is my story and I can write it how I will. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and any OC's I decide to throw in there, if any. All credit goes to the amazing J. K. Rowling and the less amazing Stephenie Meyer (sorry but you know wizards are better than sparkling vampires any day –I really don't know what Stephenie was thinking with that one…)**

**Well, here is chapter one of _Stopping the Nightmares_!**

Hermione looked at the large house in front of her. It had a balcony, a porch that went around most of the front and one side of the house, and a wonderful tower **(A/N: I'll see if I can put a picture of it somewhere for you guys. It's a real house and I'll let you know where I'm putting it when I figure it out). **Not only was it big and beautiful, but it was away from the rest of the small population of Forks, Washington. She turned to look at the dark haired boy beside her.

"Is this it?" she asked her best friend.

"Yeah," replied the Savior of the Wizarding World, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione looked down and let a small sigh escape her.

"Harry, we've talked about this and you know I have my reasons for moving here. Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I know you have the nightmares too…" Her voice softened here as she continued to speak. "I know the pressure's a million times worse with you being the Boy Who Lived and the Leader of the Light Army. You can escape it all with me. America wasn't badly affected by the War like some of the countries in Europe…"

"I know, and I wish I could Hermione. I wish it could all go away, but I can't abandon them now. There is too much counting on me and…" his weary voice took on a hint more guilt, "…I guess I feel indebted to them. I feel responsible for helping people rebuild, for making sure the right people are put into power and the government is no longer corrupt. Orphans need to find new homes and families need to be told that their loved ones have passed…" A single tear leaked from his brilliant green eyes and his voice cracked. Hermione had a few silent tears trickling from her eyes as well.

"It's not your fault you know."

"All the same, I feel responsible." She reached over and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

"You should get going. You have better things to be doing and I'm sure Ginny's anxious."

"You'll be alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll survive." The handsome young man turned to leave but paused and turned back.

"You take care of yourself Hermione." She let the corners of her mouth turn up into the barest hint of a smile that didn't reach her haunted eyes.

"You too Harry." At that he turned again and this time vanished with a small pop. The curly haired witch turned back towards the magnificent house and headed towards the door and her new life in a muggle town.

_ Bellatrix cackled madly as she danced around the beaten witch and muggle man on the floor below her. A body of a woman who looked very similar to the sobbing witch lay off to the side "Poor little Mudblood! All alone with no Mummy to comfort her! And soon Daddy shall be gone too!" The psychotic witch laughed again an then shouted out a spell aimed at the shaking man. "Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light shot out of the wand and hit the man in the chest. He flew back and hung, almost as if suspended, in the air for a moment before crashing to the floor beside his dead wife. The girl screamed and sobbed even harder while her parents lay dead on the floor. "Prepared to tell us something, you little slut_** (A/N: I apologize for the language, but it is rated T)**_?"She seemed to consider her answer for a moment before responding._

_ "I'll never tell you anything! You've already taken everything I have except my life and I'd rather die than betray my friends and comrades in arms!" Bellatrix screamed out another spell just as another man walked into the room._

_ "Crucio!" The brown haired girl writhed and shrieked in pain. It was all that she knew, this incomprehensible pain. The pain cut off when the man spoke._

_ "So sorry to interrupt Bellatrix, but the Dark Lord requires your presence. He gave me permission to take over and besides; I've thought of another way to make the filthy Mudblood break. It's something we haven't taken away from her yet…" He grinned wickedly at the other Death Eater. Understanding lit in her eyes and she cackled again._

_ "Have fun!" She giggled a little to herself and waltzed out of the room leaving the man and the sobbing girl behind. The said man stalked towards the girl and smiled in a demented way._

_ "Time to play, little Mudblood…"_

Ear-shattering screams rang through the house and Hermione woke shaking and sobbing. Unlike most people who had nightmares, Hermione couldn't comfort herself by saying it was just a dream, because her dreams were reality. A sleek black animal gracefully jumped onto the bed beside her. The animal gently put its head into her lap and she reached down to pet her.

"I'm alright Luna," she said in a hoarse voice as she stroked her young panther familiar. Crookshanks had been killed and Harry had gotten her Luna for a surprise. She wiped the tears from her blurry eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It was a little past three in the morning and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so she sat up. "Great," she murmured to the big cat, "Two hours of sleep on the day I start high school. I can't believe I forgot to take my Dreamless Sleep potion!" It was two months after the War had ended and Hermione rarely got more than five hours of sleep. Even potions would only gain her a little more and Madam Pomfrey had warned her that she couldn't take them too often or she could have bad side effects.

The weary witch sighed and pushed herself out of the bed. "Come on Luna. Let's go for a run." This was normal for the odd pair, because of Hermione's nightmares and Hermione also knew the importance of staying fit from the War. The fresh night air helped her clear head as she ran through a path in the woods. Hermione always had to be careful to avoid other people while running, seeing as most people aren't out running at this time, let alone with a panther by their side.

An hour later, the pair arrived back at their home and slipped in the door. As part of her routine, Hermione had set up the basement of the house as a training area. There were areas for practicing spells, weights, treadmills, and other various training equipment, magical or otherwise. At about five-thirty, she stopped her workout and went upstairs to shower and get ready. Her familiar had slinked off somewhere else in the house around forty-five minutes ago.

Once she was showered, she went back into her room and gazed sadly at the photos on the walls for a moment. They were a mixture of magical moving photos and stationary muggle photos. Shaking herself out of her dark thoughts, Hermione turned to her closet to decide what to wear. She was always careful to wear clothes that covered up as many of her scars as possible around muggles. Today, she chose dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with the quote "Don't wait until it's too late to tell someone how much you love, how much you care, because when they're gone, no matter how loud you shout and cry, they won't here you anymore" on it in beautiful lettering. A tear trickled down her cheek as she read the words, but quickly wiped it away and composed herself.

Hermione walked out of her room into the bathroom where she delicately styled her hair and applied her make-up. She looked up into the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She was really beautiful, but had haunted eyes and scars that marred her beauty. Although she could cover them with make-up or glamour's, she chose not to because they would always remind her of what happened and she was proud of fighting for the Light Army and not giving in to torture.

Hermione jumped and whipped out her wand when she felt something bump into her hand. She relaxed and put the wand back into her holster as the glowing eyes of Luna stared up at her.

"Thanks Luna," she said to the gorgeous cat, "I should get going. Stay out of sight and out of trouble, okay?" The cat blinked it's large eyes at her and the pair walked out of the bathroom. Snatching her leather jacket, the witch made sure all her wards were secure before leaving the house and hopping onto her motorcycle. She sped down the road towards the horror of a place called muggle high school.

**A/N: How was it? Feel free to REVIEW and give me some encouragement or constructive criticism! The more reviews I get, the more likely I will be to update this story, so REVIEW if you want me to update. Thanks so much and hope fully I'll write again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank XXXSilverFangXXX, arabellagrace, Gina619, cosmoGirl666, Crimson Firelight, padfootsnuffles, and Elephantluv for their wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome and I really appreciate it! **

**Anyways, I was looking at my Story Stats and couldn't believe it when I saw that 292 people have read this so far. I was a little overwhelmed, but I also can't believe that out of all those people, only 7 reviewed. People reading this makes me happy, but reviews make me happier! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**I have a present for you guys! Here it is: Chapter 2 :)**

**Chapter 2-A Rough First Day**

Hermione sped down the road on her sleek motorcycle. The wind was blowing her long ringlets of hair around her face and she breathed in the fresh air deeply. She had been a little afraid of riding a motorcycle when Blaise first introduced her to the machine, but now it was her favorite mode of muggle transportation. The speed was amazing and the witch loved the feeling of freedom it gave her, much like flying gave Harry, but she got to keep her feet on the ground. One of the few things that could frighten her was flying. Two feet on the ground was definitely the best for Hermione Granger. 

All too soon, the small school came into view and Hermione smoothly pulled into the parking lot. She parked her bike and took a calming breath, all the while telling herself that she could do this. Trying her best to ignore the curious stares directed at her, she got of her bike and headed towards the main office, all the while evaluating her surroundings and the people around her, a habit she had picked up from the War. She strode confidently into the office, but inwardly was terrified. The secretary at the desk looked to be a pleasant woman in her mid-forties. Her head quickly snapped up when she noticed Hermione standing in front of her.

"Hello dear! You must be Hermione Granger!" Hermione flinched when her name was said with out an introduction and sighed when the woman's eyes widened slightly in shock as she took in the scars that were visible on Hermione. The witch shuddered at what the secretary would think if she could see all of her scars. Ms. Cope, as the name tag on the woman's shirt informed Hermione, shook her head when she realized she was being rude by staring.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but how do you know my name?" questioned the witch suspiciously. Ms. Cope was shocked again as she took in the age in Hermione's voice, but quickly got over it and responded.

"No, no; I'm the rude one. Don't apologize. It's just this is such a small town and we don't get new people very often. When we do, everyone knows their name." The 18 year old nodded her head in understanding. "I have your schedule for here." Hermione was handed a schedule along with a few other papers. "Just have each one of your teachers sign one of those slips and return them to me at the end of the day. I've also provided a map so you don't get lost."

"Thanks," Hermione said but she knew she most likely wouldn't need the map in a school this small and besides; she could find her way around Hogwarts, which was one of the most complicated places she knew. The thought of Hogwarts made her start thinking of the War and her expression darkened considerably. Confused as to what caused Hermione's change of mood, Ms. Cope looked at the young witch with concern on her face.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Hermione returned her focus to the secretary in front of her and smiled weakly.

"Yes thank you." She turned to leave and Ms. Cope called out and told her to have a good first day. Hermione looked at the schedule in her hand **(A/N: I'm not a high school senior so I had to research to find out typical classes. This may be inaccurate but you have to consider the fact that I'm in 8****th**** grade going into 9****th****)**

Period 1-AP Calculus

Period 2- AP Biology

Period 3-Physical Education

Period 4-Art

Period 5-Lunch

Period 6-AP French

Period 7- AP United States Government and Politics

Period 8- AP English Literature and Composition

Period 9- Study Hall

**(A/N: I got everything from wikipedia)**

Hermione was grateful that the Minister had pulled so many strings to make sure she got into Advanced Placement classes. Although she had been at a magical school since she was eleven, Hermione had managed to keep up with her muggle classes and even ended up way ahead. She would be bored out of her mind in regular classes. A hand touched her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. Hermione spun around and had to resist pulling out her wand. The face of a boy who looked to be about her age stared back at her in slight shock. He hadn't expected her to spin around so quickly and was also awed by how pretty she was. His eyes widened even more as they traced a scar that went from next to one of her eyes to her mouth.

"Whoa there! I was just trying to introduce myself and welcome you to Forks! I'm Mike Newton," he said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. Hermione took it gingerly and shook quickly before letting go.

"I'm sorry. You just startled me. I'm-" Here Mike interrupted.

"Hermione Granger, I know. Hell, just about everyone knows! Cool accent by the way. Are you from Britain?"

"Yeah," said Hermione wearily. She just wanted to get away from the annoying boy who wouldn't leave her alone. After what she had been through, kids her age seemed so immature and innocent. "Look, I have to get to class. If you'll excuse me-" Mike interrupted again, which was beginning to irritate Hermione.

"What class? Maybe I could walk with you?"

"AP Calculus." His hopeful face visibly deflated.

"Oh, um, I don't have that…"His face brightened again after a second "But maybe I'll see you in lunch?"

"I guess. Bye Mike." At this Hermione quickly stepped around the boy and headed off in the direction of her first class. The bell rang as she walked and her pace quickened in a vain attempt to avoid being too late. She slipped into her first class and hoped she would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, that plan failed and all eyes in the room moved to her including the teacher's.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, glad you could join us. I know it's your first day here, but for future reference I will not tolerate tardiness." Hermione looked at the floor in shame. This was not the first impression she had wanted to make.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to stop at the main office and got…_held up _on the way here. It won't happen again." Hermione was furious at Mike for causing this to happen.

"I would hope not. Now can you come up here and tell us about yourself." She grudgingly went up to the front of the classroom. This kind of attention was exactly what she had hoped to avoid.

"Umm…Well, my name is Hermione Granger but everyone seems to know that already and umm…I moved here from Great Britain."

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with the class?'

"If it's alright, I'd just like to sit down now."

"That should be fine. Take a seat next to Angela over there." A light brown haired girl with kind eyes gave a small wave and Hermione quickly took a seat next to her.

"I'm Angela Weber, obviously," she whispered, "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks," said Hermione back. She could already tell this girl was very kind and was the quiet, smart type. Both girls turned their attention back to the teacher and did not speak for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, Hermione quickly stood up and gathered her stuff. She jumped slightly when she heard a soft voice next to her.

"What class do you have next?" asked Angela.

"Ummm…"Hermione glanced at her schedule, "AP Biology."

"Me too. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure." The girls walked beside each other as they exited the room.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" inquired Angela politely.

"Well, it's alright I guess. I haven't been here long enough to really judge. It's really…"

"Rainy? Small?"

"Something like that." They walked up to the Biology room.

"Well, here it is!"

"I hope he doesn't make me come to the front of the class like last class…"Hermione said. She really didn't want to have more attention drawn to herself .

"I hate to break this to you, but Mr. Butler **(A/N: I don't know if the teachers are named, so I'm making up my own names)** will probably call you up and make you say a lot more than Mr. Graff did." At this piece of information, Hermione let out a groan and the pair headed into the room. There was a teacher at the front of the room, who Hermione assumed was Mr. Butler. Angela muttered a quick apology before taking her seat. Reluctantly, Hermione walked up to the teacher to get her slip signed. He signed it as he spoke.

"How about you introduce yourself to the class? Everyone? This is Hermione Granger. Tell us about yourself, Hermione." Hermione shifted uneasily as she tried to avoid looking anyone in the eyes.

"Well, I'm 18 years old and I moved here from England."

"Why did you move?" Hermione stiffened at the question. Her face darkened again and her hands curled into fists.

"May I sit down, sir?" she asked, her voice tight. The teacher looked shocked at her question. He had thought it was an easy enough question to answer.

"Why? It's a simple question." Any students who weren't paying attention before were now watching the confrontation with rapt attention.

"Sir, I'd rather sit down, if you don't mind." Hermione just wanted to sit down and get the attention off of her. Mr. Butler's face turned red with anger.

"Just answer the question Miss Granger! Do you want a detention on your first day?" Hermione had her eyes closed and was incredibly tense. Mr. Butler glared at her and finally she burst out with a response.

"My parents_ died_, okay! Bloody hell, that's my private life you're prying into! Can I sit down now, _sir_?" Mr. Butler recoiled in shock and numbly nodded his head. The entire classes' mouths had fallen open and they stared at Hermione, who had a few tears glistening on her cheeks. "Where should I sit?" she asked in a weak, cheerless voice. As soon as she spoke, everyone started to whisper furiously.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Newton, Hermione," said the teacher, his voice still smothered in shock. He pointed towards a chair next to the irritating boy from earlier. She took her seat silently and got out her stuff for the class. The rest of the class was rather uneventful and Hermione sat in silence, pointedly ignoring Mike.

As soon as the class was over, Hermione left the class as quickly as possible. She hoped to avoid any questions and talking to Mike. Her next class was gym, so she quickly checked her map and found her way to the class. On her way there, a pale girl walked up to her. Hermione recognized her from Biology.

"Hi, Hermione! I'm Bella Swan. I'm really sorry about that. I know what it's like being the new girl in Forks. I was not to long ago."

"It's not your fault," replied Hermione, trying to make it clear she didn't want to talk. Bella clearly didn't get the hint.

"What class are you going to?"

"Gym."

"Me too. Ugh, I _really _hate gym!" The girl seemed visibly distressed.

"Why? I mean, is the teacher really bad or something?" Hermione's voice held no real curiosity in it.

"No, it's not that. I'm just really bad at it. I have no coordination whatsoever. I remember one gym class when I managed to hit myself _and _my partner with a badminton racket in one swing." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I see why you don't like it. That takes real talent." Bella grinned at her.

"I know! I'm just so awesome! Bella Swan! The amazing girl who can trip over cracks in the sidewalk. And best of all, they're invisible cracks!" Hermione let out a small chuckle and froze suddenly with eyes wide as she realized what had just happened.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Bella with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Hermione shaking the girl off. They walked in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke again. "Thanks Bella."

"For what?"

"Making me laugh. I haven't laughed in a while." Bella stared at her curiously.

"That was hardly a laugh."

"All the same, it's more than I've done in a while." When Hermione said that, they arrived at the gym. Bella went into the locker room to change while Hermione went up to the gym teacher to get her slip signed. The teacher quickly signed the slip and excused her from having no clothes to change into since it was her first day. She was glad that she didn't have to because she wanted to put off exposing more scars for as long as possible.

Once everyone was changed and inside the gym, Mr. Randles, the gym teacher, began to explain the rules of dodge ball to the class which they were playing today. Afterwards, the class began to move to get onto the side with the jocks and popular kids. All the people who weren't "good enough" were forced to the other side. Bella tried to wave Hermione over to the popular kids' side but Hermione shook her head and went over with the others. Hermione reached the other side, but froze when she felt a pressure on her occlumency shields. Her eyes darted wildly around the room as she tried to figure out who was trying to enter her mind. She narrowed her eyes when they landed on a beautiful boy with bronze hair standing next to a blond haired girl who was also extremely beautiful.

The boy wore a slightly frustrated look on his face, which made Hermione suspect it was him. She let down her shields for a moment so she could yell "Get out!" and then quickly put them back up again. The shocked look he wore confirmed her suspicions. She was about to examine him closer when the game started. She returned her focus to the game at hand, but did not put the incident out of her mind. She needed to know who he was.

The said boy had been shocked when he realized he could not enter Hermione Granger's mind. He had been even more shocked when he "heard" a loud "Get out!" coming from Hermione's mind before he was forcefully ejected again. Rosalie, the blond girl, looked at him curiously.

"I-I can't read the new girl's mind," he said in a strangled tone of voice. Rosalie looked taken aback.

"That's not possible! You can read everyone's minds!"

"I read it for a moment and all I heard was "get out" before I couldn't read it again." She looked at her brother in shock, but the two had to return their attention to the game.

Hermione found dodge ball ridiculously easy. The balls were much easier to dodge than spells and swords and she hadn't been working out for nothing. She simply acted as if it was just another battle. Her team mates were quickly dwindling and the other team still had several people on it. Bella had gotten out almost immediately, but the two beautiful people, Mike Newton, and five other people remained. Hermione decided to get into action, seeing as only two of her team mates remained.

She ran swiftly and grabbed two balls. In the time it took to get the balls, Mike got one of her team members out and a boy with a very poor complexion got the other one out. It was Hermione versus eight other people. She easily side stepped a ball thrown by Mike and stood motionless for a second before snapping out her hand and releasing a ball. It hit a girl with long hair and got her out. Now there were only seven and they were all boys except the gorgeous blond haired one, but Hermione had a feeling she could hold her own. Everyone on the opposing team except the beautiful pair grabbed a ball and threw it at her simultaneously.

All the students were watching the game and were shocked when the girl they expected to get out side stepped the ball thrown by Mike, did a back flip to avoid the next two, moved smoothly into a forward roll to avoid the next one, and then straightened out and caught the last ball, getting the boy who'd thrown it out. She swiftly threw the ball at the golden haired girl who clearly was arguing with the boy next to her and got her out. The pair stared at her in absolute shock like it should have been impossible for Hermione to get her out.

The gym was dead silent as they watched the performance. It was now Hermione versus five other people. Mike seemed really angry that they were losing to the "loser" team.

"Come on guys!" he spat out, "She's just a girl! And she's on the loser team!" Hermione smiled wickedly, completely in battle mood.

"Just a girl, hmm?" They all seemed surprised to hear her speak. "Well, this girl is going to show you boys how it's really done." Her wrist snapped out and she hit the boy with the bad complexion in the face. "And if I'm correct, it seems you are the ones losing." This infuriated Mike and the two other boys on the team. The bronze haired boy just watched her with a calculating look on his face.

"Well, we still have more people than you!" shot back one of the nameless boys defensively.

"Depends on what you count as winning," replied Hermione calmly as she dodged a ball thrown by the bronze haired one and threw a ball to get the boy who spoke out, all in a single move. "And then there were three." All of the boys began to pelt her with balls and she easily dodged most of them. She had to give it to the handsome boy; he was fast and strong. But he had not had to fight in a war and probably didn't train for hours each day. The girl who had been arguing with him earlier spoke to him from the sidelines. It was no longer silent because the students were making bets and shouting out encouragement to either side, so Hermione couldn't make out what they said, despite her heightened awareness. Taken advantage of his distraction Hermione struck out, moving like lightning.

The ball flew towards the boy, who noticed it too late. It struck him in his shoulder and he looked shocked again at how easily she was winning the game. After that, the game was practically over. She grabbed two balls and threw them simultaneously, quickly followed by two more. The one nameless boy got out from the first one thrown in his direction but Mike avoided the first one. He didn't realize there was a second one and it hit him square in the face. There was a moment a silence before the gym burst out into applause.

Snapping out of battle mode, Hermione reprimanded herself. She knew she should not have drawn so much attention to herself.

Edward, the bronze haired boy, was impressed Hermione's grace and agility. She moved like getting the supposed athletic people out was mere child's play. To say he was shocked when she caught Rosalie by surprise while they were arguing about the girl would be an understatement. On the days they played dodge ball, they would only get out when they chose to get out, yet this seemingly normal girl had caught Rosalie by genuine surprise. He was downright appalled when he didn't notice the ball she had thrown at him until it was too late to do anything without revealing their abilities. He needed to talk to Carlisle about this girl. Mr. Randles interrupted his thoughts by telling them to go into the locker rooms to change. Everyone's thoughts were filled with this new girl.

_Did you see when she dodged that-_

_She got Cullen out so easi-_

_That back flip was-_

_I can't believe she won!_

_I heard her parents died-_

_-Fight with Mr. Butler-_

Yes, Edward needed to find out more about this girl.

**A/N: I can't believe how much I wrote. For my other story, my chapters were much shorter. Anyways, how was it? Please REVIEW and let me know if you want me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey dear Readers! I'm back! To my new readers; Welcome! I want to thank all my reviewers (we're up to 30 reviews! Yay!) and tell them to keep reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it when you give me constructive criticism and encouragement. It also helps me write better and update faster. **

**I want to apologize to Itinerarium-Maraununtium publicly for the similarities between my story and hers (The Lion and the Empath). I'm very sorry that you felt I was copying your ideas and I assure you this was not intentional. I'm glad we could work it out!**

**I also want to say I asked permission from twirlygirly and Deep and Devastating to use the art idea. **

**To my Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Exterminate- Well, I'm updating now! Also, I said in the beginning in my important Author's Note that Alice is with Edward and Jasper is going to end up with Hermione. Bella is still going to be present, but as Hermione's best friend, not as a romantic interest to one of the Cullen's. **

**Anon-I'm glad you decided to review my story instead of just reading it and not reviewing. Also, as Gina619 cleverly pointed out, Hermione did not notice that the Cullen's were vampires because she hasn't had a chance to closely examine them yet. She was in the middle of an epic dodge ball game. Anyways, hope this review was fast enough for you!**

**Len- Thanks! I'm glad you like this so much. Here's some more for you ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned a story as amazing as Harry Potter, I'd be rich and named J. K. Rowling. Unfortunately, neither of those things as true. My name is also not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight (if I did vampires wouldn't sparkle) or Jasper, sadly.**

**Here the story if you were looking for it amongst all my ranting and babbling!**

**Chapter 3-Tears in Art**

As soon as the bell to change classes rang shrilly, Hermione left the gym like the fires of Hell were behind her. She did not want to have to face all the curious students and the prying questions. Unfortunately, luck was not on Hermione Granger's side. The boy with the slick, black hair and the bad complexion ran up to her huffing and puffing.

"Geez," he wheezed out, "You're-_gasp-_fast-_pant."_ She looked at the boy who she'd hit in the face. He had a dodge ball print red mark on his left cheek, yet this did not seem to deter his cheerfulness. When, he finally caught his breath, he stuck out his hand to shake. Unlike Mike, this muggle boy did not irritate Hermione; he just seemed like the overly helpful type.

"I'm Eric Yorkie. That was some dodge ball game!" Hermione took his hand and shook it quickly.

"Hermione Granger. But you probably already know that. And thanks." He was staring at Hermione curiously. She was extremely sexy in his eyes; almost as sexy as the Cullen's, but in a more natural way. Her scars kind of scared the tall boy and her overall look said "I can handle myself." Yet, even the naïve child could see something sad in her eyes and hear it in her tone of voice. Not to mention, she could kick-butt in dodge ball! This new girl was even more fascinating than Bella when she was new to Forks.

"Your welcome," he replied grinning, "Where'd yah learn all that anyways? It was some serious stuff." The bright witch quickly racked her brains for a viable answer. It's not like she could just say, "Oh you know, training to become a soldier and fighting in a War you know nothing about."

"My uncle's been teaching be self-defense since I was eleven," she lied smoothly. Technically it wasn't a complete lie. She had been learning how to defend herself since she started at Hogwarts and she did consider some of her teachers, Commanders, and the Aurors close enough to be family. Thinking of her so-called family made her upset again, and a frown crossed her face.

"Hermione?" She snapped out of it and returned her attention to Eric. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Art," she answered shortly.  
"I'm headed over to the year-book room. The art room's on the way. I'll walk with you!"

"You already are," Hermione said dryly.

"Oh. Right." He seemed a little put off, but promptly resumed the conversation. "So, where in Britain did you move from?" Hermione inwardly chuckled. It was the humorless sort of chuckle one lets out, or in this case holds in, when they have their own little 'joke' that's not actually funny. She had been all over Europe in the past year, fighting battles and searching for Horcruxes. Her home had long since been burned to the ground.

"Near London (**A/N 1)**."

"So…" he paused awkwardly and blushed "Do yah have a…boyfriend waiting for you in Britain?" At the word 'boyfriend', the witch froze and closed her eyes memories rushing to her. Tears flowed like a silent waterfall down her cheeks and her breathing quickened.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione!" the teenage boy cried frantically. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" His cries reached Hermione's ears and she snapped opened her eyes. She glared at Eric with cold, furious, yet sorrowful eyes. His own eyes widened at her expression and he actually took a step back.

"I think I can walk myself to class, thank you." Her voice was like steel; cold and hard. The thoroughly terrified and confused muggle turned tail and practically ran to his next class. No one approached her until she reached the art room.

There she was greeted by a girl who reminded Hermione of Pansy Parkinson, in personality, not looks. She was clearly oblivious to the distraught state of the witch. "Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley! You must be Hermione. Welcome to Forks!" Jessica stuck out her hand, which Hermione glared at with eyes red from crying and stormed into the art room. A kindly looking older woman was at the front of the class. Wordlessly, Hermione handed the slip of paper to the teacher to sign. She did so without a fuss and sent her to her seat. Hermione was grateful that she wasn't sent to the front of the class again and already liked the clearly sweet woman. The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Today we are going to be drawing using value, or in simpler terms, shade and shadow. You are to draw something that had a significant emotional impact on your life. This can be anything from your first kiss to the death of your dog or even something you witnessed, like a child and mother interacting. When I say use value, we are eliminating lines from our drawings and instead using shadow to imply them. Paper is on the front desk, as well as kneaded erasers, tortillion stumps, and pencils. You will be expected to show the class your drawing at the end of the period, complete or not, so get right to it! Any questions?" No questions were asked and the art room became a bustle of activity.

Hermione quietly sat in the corner of the room working diligently. She was bent over her page and had an intense look on her face. Her eyes shined with sorrow and passion and her pencil was flying furiously over the paper. The period flew by with Hermione absorbed in her own world.

Jasper watched the new girl curiously. She had incredibly intense emotions coming off her in waves, emotions he had never felt in a human this young before. The strongest one was sorrow and depression. There was also love and passion, with a hint of guilt. Her face was mostly hidden by her long, curly ringlets of beautiful brown hair, but Jasper could see the scars on her pretty face. They reminded him of his own scars, yet it seemed impossible for a high school student to have such scars. He wondered if she had experienced abuse or had been in an accident. Jasper eavesdropped on some students around him and what he found out only increased his curiosity towards the girl.

It seemed her parents had died, she had incredible athletic ability, had gotten his siblings out in dodge ball, fought with Mr. Butler, and had had some interesting conversations with the other students. This girl was fascinating to him and she seemed to have an aura of power about her.

"Yoo-hoo!" called Ms. Klein, "Everyone put your pencils down please!" Some students frantically tried to make their pictures look like something decent last minute. Hermione let her pencil move across the paper in a few more strokes, before placing it on the table in front of her. Finally coming out of her own little world, she looked around the room. Immediately, she felt a burning stare on her and traced it back to a pale, blond haired boy who was every bit has beautiful as the pair from gym. Frowning, she studied him for a moment. Everything about these strange people screamed not human, but she didn't yet know what they were. She would focus on figuring it out later, but for now would return her attention to the class.

Her attention wandered as she gazed at some pitiful drawings and some mediocre ones. Very occasionally there was a decent one.

"Jasper Hale!" called out Ms. Klein. The witch sat up in her seat as the beautiful boy came up to the front of the room. _Jasper. _ The name suited him somehow. When he reached the front, he confidently flipped over his paper and displayed it to the class. Hermione's eyes widened. It was beautiful! The picture showed a woman holding her child in a warm embrace while the child sobbed. Tears were in the woman's eyes as well, but you could tell she was trying to be strong for her little girl.

"What is this scene Jasper?" inquired the kindly old art teacher.

"I remember seeing this mother and child a long time ago," he said. His voice had a slight southern drawl to it and was kind of sexy in Hermione's opinion. "It has stuck with me ever since I saw it. The mother and child had just found out that the child's father and two brother's had all been killed in battle. They were all that was left of their family. The mother wanted to scream and cry, but held strong for her child. It was a truly beautiful moment to me and showed me that family is important and what being strong for those you loved meant." Ms. Klein smiled at Jasper.

"Excellent! You used value extremely well and the moment you chose to draw is absolutely moving!" Hermione was watching Jasper again. The way he acted, you'd think this wasn't just something he'd witnessed but had been involved in, which made no sense for a high school teenager. She stared at him as he answered the few questions he was asked about his drawing and all the way to his seat. His movements were graceful and almost predator-like. He was inhumanely beautiful and had pale skin with dark circles under his eyes. She was a little shocked to notice crescent shaped scars all over him. Even with her abilities, they were very hard to notice. She didn't know if she was even seeing all of them, or was imagining others. Hermione mentally was running through her list of creatures to find one that fit Jasper and the pair from the gym. A few more people presented their drawings before Hermione was called up.

"Hermione Granger, our newest addition to the class!" called Ms. Klein. Nervously, Hermione got to her feet. She could feel all eyes on her as she tried to walk confidently to the front of the room. She held her drawing so no one could see it yet. When she reached the front, she nervously faced the class.

Jasper watched as the girl walked to the front of the room. He could still feel the same emotions as before, but now nervousness was present. He wondered why this Hermione girl was so nervous to share her picture. It couldn't be that terrible! When Hermione turned it around all jaws in the room dropped and Jasper's own eyes grew very wide.

The picture was far from terrible! It was amazingly well done and showed extreme talent. The emotions it conveyed were clear and he felt like could understand some of what she was feeling as The God of War** (A/N 2)**. In the picture, a boy lay on the ground in what appeared to be ruins. He looked beaten down and was covered in blood. His blank eyes stared at some unknown point, indicating that he was dead. Ms. Klein finally recovered from her shock at what the picture depicted and the tremendous talent the drawing showed.

"You…You witnessed this?" Ms. Klein asked her voice soft and sad.

"…yes…" her voice cracked slightly on that one word. The girl was clearly trying to hold back tears. The classroom erupted with questions.

"One at a time!" cried out Ms. Klein as she called on Jessica Stanley, a very irritating girl.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Ronald, my…boyfriend…" This answer caused a few more gasps, especially from those who had heard about her parents. More hands shot up and Jasper slowly pushed his into the air with the others. Ms. Klein seemed surprised at his participation and she called on him.

"What happened?" he asked while trying to keep his tone gentle. Hermione gave up trying to stop the tears and burst out in sobs. She was trying to talk, but had her face in her hands and the crying didn't help.

"…murdered…only 17…stupid…why him…Harry…" Ms. Klein was unsure as what to do.

"Dear, don't cry! You don't have to talk about it! Just sit down Hermione, there's a good girl." The girl let out a few more sobs before she sat down. After seating herself, she suddenly stopped sobbing and composed herself. Jasper was shocked at the emotions coming off Hermione. Pain shone from her eyes, which looked haunted as well.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Klein. I guess I just kind of lost it for a second there. I'm really sorry." The entire class was bewildered as to what had made her compose herself all of a sudden.

Hermione was ashamed at herself for losing it like that in front of the entire class. The plan was to come here and _escape_, not sob in front of an entire class and open herself up like that. She should have just faked some drawing that had no real importance to her. Hermione knew it wouldn't have been as artistically well done, but at least it wouldn't have caused this.

"Ummm, that's alright Miss Granger…Jessica Stanley, you're next!" Jessica and two others presented before the presentations were cut off by the bell. Hermione found herself rushing out of yet another class and groaned when she realized it was Lunch.

The Light Soldier heard Bella coming up behind her, now that she had put herself back on alert.

"Hey Hermione!" the cheerful girl said and stopped short when she saw Hermione's face. "Oh my god! What happened? Have you been crying?"

"Yes, I have and I'm surprised it's not halfway around the school yet," said Hermione tersely.

"Well…I heard something about you and art class…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"I had to draw something that impacted me emotionally in a great way and I drew my boyfriend as he looked when he died." Hermione held great age and weariness in her words, and great sorrow.

"Holy crap, I didn't know! No wonder you were crying…"

"Yeah. And in front of the whole class," she said with anger at her own stupidity.

"And I thought I had a rough first day here…I'm so sorry Hermione!" Hermione didn't reply and they walked in silence for a second. "How 'bout we go to a bathroom and get your face cleaned up?" Bella said kindly, "You have that 'I just cried' look and your make-up ran." The witch blinked in surprise at the kindness this muggle girl was showing her.

"Is it that bad?" Bella grinned with a twinkle in her eyes (**A/N 3).**

"Naaawww, just puffy red eyes and great streaks of mascara that make you look like a monster from the Black Lagoon. Nothing serious! No one will notice the slightest!" she said teasingly. Hermione smiled for the second time that day.

"So, bloody awful in other words."

"Yup! To the bathroom!" she shouted as she dragged Hermione by the arm. Hermione surprisingly felt very slight happiness. Bella could turn out to be a great friend. Maybe Forks wouldn't be a complete disaster…

But the war-torn witch couldn't afford to think that way. Nothing more than casual friendships could be allowed, because people close to her tended to get hurt…

**A/N 1- I don't believe J. K. Rowling ever tells us exactly where.**

**A/N 2- I took this phrase from Under the Guise of Innocence (an amazing story if you want to read it). It just fits Jasper's life before the Cullen's.**

**A/N 3-Who does this sound like? *cough*Dumbledore*cough***

**Author's Note: In case you haven't noticed, all my annoying comments in the middle of the story are going to the bottom of the page, at some urging from my reviewers. Thanks for the advice! Also, tell me what you think and REVIEW! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry this is late! Thought I should let you know I've posted a poll with the question "Should Hermione be an Animagus in my story _Stopping the Nightmares_? If so, what animal?" on my profile. Feel free to go and vote! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Keep reading and letting me know what you think. It helps me a lot and gets me to update faster. I can hardly believe the response I'm getting to this story!**

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Mione- Thanks! I'm glad you love this so much. I definitely love the Jasper/Hermione pairing and felt there weren't enough of these types. That led to this story :) **

**Snow Petrova- Thank you so much!**

**Len- I know, I love Jasper and Hermione too. Thanks so much! I'll try and keep writing Bella the way I have been. I didn't really like how weak and…not-cheery I guess would be the phrase Ms. Meyer made Bella in her books. Anyways, here's some more for you!**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone know if I actually have to post this every time I post a new chapter or can I be done with it? *sigh* I own nothing except the laptop I'm typing this on.**

**Enough of me, I'm sure you're curious to see what happens (at least, I hope you are)!**

**Chapter 4-What they really are**

Hermione followed the energetic girl to the restroom where Bella closed and locked the door.

"There. Now no one can disturb us while we get you fixed up," she declared, "Do you have any of your own make-up or do you need to use mine?" Hermione glanced in her beaded purse, which she never went anywhere without. Despite all the damage it sustained through the War, Hermione still used it and had repaired it.

"I have some of my own," Hermione replied as she pulled out the make up, "But not all of it."

"Well, what you don't have, I probably do and you can use it if you need it," said Bella and she too, began rifling through her purse and pulling out her own make-up. "Start by splashing some water on your face. That should help wash away some of the old make-up and help with the redness and puffiness. I have make-up remover too." Hermione did as she said and splashed the water on her face. The two girls worked on various portions of Hermione's face and talked as they worked.

"So," said Bella, "Not the best first day in the world, huh?"

"No, not really," responded the witch.

"What school did you go to before Forks High **(A/N 1) **anyways?" asked Bella as she applied eye liner. Hermione stiffened slightly, but decided to answer.

"A private boarding school. I've been going there since I was 11." Hermione's voice turned wistful.

"You miss it," said Bella. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah, and a lot too." Bella was perceptive and could hear how upset the new girl was at the talk about her past. She decided not to press the matter further.

"So what do yah think of public school?"

"It's very…"

"Different?"

"No…More like…American." Bella chuckled.

"That's right; you're a Brit. How could I forget with that charming accent?" At the last sentence Bella's voice took on a fake British accent. Hermione smiled at the terrible attempt.

"You American's are so bloody strange!"

"No, it's definitely you that's strange! I mean, who uses bloody as a freakin' curse word?"'

"Who uses freakin' as a curse word?" retorted Hermione.

"Touché," said Bella as she added the last touch of make-up, "There. All better! You don't look like a monster anymore and can go to lunch!" Instead of being happy like Bella thought she would, Hermione groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Lunch. I'm the new girl, remember?"

"Oooohhh, right! That's alright! You can sit with me and my friends."

"_Please_ tell me you aren't friends with Mike Newton?"

"Erm…Actually I am…Why?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she thought of the annoying muggle boy. The two started walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"He won't leave me alone! He kept interrupting me, made me late for my first class, and was a cocky git during gym!"

"Yeah, I admit he can get irritating, but he's a pretty good friend," said Bella.

"I'll take your word for it…" muttered Hermione darkly. She tried her best to ignore all the piercing stares once they entered the lunchroom.

"Come on. We sit over here!" Hermione followed the eager girl to a table where a bunch of people already sat. A few she recognized like Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Angela Weber. The others she had not yet been introduced to.

"Hey," said one of the boys, "I'm Tyler Crowley! Welcome to Forks!"

"Hi," said a silver blond haired girl with fish eyes. Almost immediately Hermione did not like her. She seemed to be Draco Malfoy in girl form with her sneer and "I'm better than you" aura. "I'm Lauren Mallory."

"I'm Ben Cheney **(A/N 2)**," said a boy next to Angela.

"Hi," Hermione replied quietly, than sat down in a chair between Angela and Bella. She really appreciated everything Bella was doing for her, but her soldier instincts wanted to get away from the crowd. The students at the table began to chatter, but Hermione tuned it out, analyzing the room for danger and then analyzing the students themselves. Her eyes were quickly drawn to a table a little bit apart from the rest. At the table sat five amazingly beautiful people, three of which Hermione had encountered before. They were talking very silently amongst themselves and weren't eating. They only picked at their food. This caused more warning bells to go off in the Light Soldier's head. She decided to use an ability she had perfected during the War to find out what they were talking about. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and focused her hearing.

Hermione did not have super hearing by any stretch of the imagination, but had gained the skills to close off all senses but one, making it easier to focus on what she was hearing.

"…new girl Hermione," she caught the gorgeous blond haired male named Jasper saying. "She doesn't act like any human teenager I've ever met." They referred to her as human, which just confirmed her suspicions that they weren't.

"She caught Rosalie and I by genuine surprise during dodge ball in gym today," contributed the bronze haired male from P.E. That must mean the beautiful blond female was Rosalie.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed the buff one.

"Quiet down Emmett!" hissed several of them at once. Although Hermione was focusing her hearing, she could still feel Jasper's eyes move towards her.

"That's odd," he said quietly and Hermione had to really strain to hear, "It's almost like she's listening to us." At that she felt all of the eyes move to her and she did not open her eyes or acknowledge that she had heard anything. She simply made it look as if she was closing her eyes and relaxing. After a few moments she slowly lifted her eyelids and faked a yawn. They all looked away quickly.

"Hey Bella?" asked Hermione. Bella jumped slightly as the girl who had been silently the whole period **(A/N 3) **spoke.

"Yep?"

"Who are they?" she inquired waving her hand towards the group of non-humans. At this, Jessica, who had clearly been eavesdropping, jumped in with a slight giggle.

"They're the Cullens!" she exclaimed. Hermione was painfully aware of the golden eyes on her. It seemed like they could hear what she was saying. Another clue as to what they were.

"And that's supposed to explain everything?" the witch said dryly. The muscular one, Emmett, let out a booming laugh and everyone stared at him like he was crazy except his family. The pixie like non-human and the bronze haired one also were chuckling quietly. Jessica blushed and spluttered furiously.

"I-You-Ugh!" she spat out.

"Geez, Jess! Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage! Just spit it out!" Bella said with a slight grin. This caused more chuckling at the Cullen table. Jessica was glaring furiously, but continued anyways.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife moved here along with their kids from Alaska a couple years ago. They're all adopted children! Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids…"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Hermione coldly. She didn't like the way Jessica was talking about these people. Although she needed information, she didn't want to talk to Jessica anymore.

"I don't know-I mean, it doesn't-"spluttered the muggle girl again. Hermione cut her off before she had the chance to recover. These muggles had no wit.

"Thanks, Jessica." Letting out an angry huff, Jessica turned away and began chatting animatedly with Lauren. Ignoring her classmates' attempts at conversation with her, she turned her attention back to the Cullens. They were extremely beautiful with golden eyes, graceful, the bronze haired male seemed to be able to read minds, from what she could tell, they were strong and fast, Jasper had dozens of scars, they didn't eat anything, and all could hear extremely well. She mentally ran through her list of creatures and all signs pointed towards one creature in particular; Vampire. Some of it didn't make sense, like the fact that their eyes were gold and not crimson red or deep black. Also, she had never heard of a vampire that could read minds, but had heard rumors of vampires with gifts. The witch knew that vampires were usually nomads, so it was strange that they were staying in one place and in school no less. The size of their coven was also unusual, seeing as most vampires traveled alone or in pairs. She calmly continued to watch them as she contemplated all the facts. She had to definitely do what she did best; go to the library and research.

**A/N 1- I don't know if it has another name, so I named it Forks High.**

**A/N 2- Yes, this is his last name. I looked it up.**

**A/N 3- If you catch me writing Mod instead of Period, let me know. That's what we call them at my school (I know, it's weird). I almost posted this with Mod in it. **

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this one. I feel like I did really poorly. Don't forget to review and tell me how you feel about it! We're up to 50 reviews! Keep 'um coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! I managed to finish my project but then had to take finals, so I haven't had a whole ton of time to write. As usual, I'm so grateful for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I still can hardly believe the response I'm getting to this story. We're up to 7,113 hits, 2,685 visitors, and 83 reviews! **

**To My Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Snow Petrova-Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Len- I'm glad you thought it was well written and I guess it was kind of a filler chapter. I wanted Hermione to finally realize what the Cullens were. Thanks so much for your continued support!**

**Anonymous- Thanks for the advice! Unfortunately, I didn't really help me…We couldn't figure it out and my parents didn't really want to spend the money and take it to a technician when we do have another computer. I appreciate it nonetheless. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anything in this story that you recognize. **

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 5-The Library**

After lunch, Hermione moved on to AP French. The teacher, who requested that they only refer to her as Madame, was a pleasant woman. She didn't make Hermione talk too much and was pleased when she realized Hermione was very proficient in French. None of the Cullens were in this class, which both relieved the war veteran and bothered her. It relieved her because she didn't want to have to interact with the people who were most likely vampires. It bothered her because she wanted a chance to observe them some more. However, Lauren was in this class which didn't exactly help Hermione's mood. She just knew Lauren and her would have a confrontation further down the road.

Next was AP United Stated Government and Politics. This class was a more challenging one for Hermione due to the fact that she had lived in Britain and had only ever travelled in Europe and the neighboring continents. The teacher, Mr. Carney, seemed to know what he was doing and was a more serious teacher. He made the witch introduce herself, but all she had to say was her name, age, where she moved from, and her favorite subject. When she said her favorite subject, she was tempted to say Ancient Runes, but instead said either Art or English. Emmet Cullen was in the class with her, as well as Ben. Emmet seemed to be harmless, despite his huge, muscular figure. He seemed like the Fred and George type of person to Hermione, except not as awesome as the twins; always joking and cheerful.

Period 8 was AP English Literature and Composition. This was a course Hermione knew she would enjoy. She had a love for both reading and writing, and it had both. She loved the teacher after only one period of class with her. Her name was Mrs. Campbell **(A/N 1)** and she seemed like the kind of teacher who loved her subject and loved teaching, unlike some teachers. Mrs. Campbell knew how to keep her students in line, but at the same time could have fun with them and made AP English Literature and Composition enjoyable and informative. If Hermione was to ever become a teacher, which was highly unlikely, she would want to be like this woman. Jasper was also in the class. Now Jasper was someone who looked to Hermione like he could handle himself, although he wasn't as buff as his brother. Jasper intrigued the war veteran from what she observed of him in Art, lunch, and now English. He held the posture of a soldier, which implied he was much older than he was claiming to be. If Hermione was seeing the scars she had noticed in Art correctly, he had seen a lot of war. This was something she could relate to. The drawing in art also made more sense now, if he had seen battles.

Jasper was intrigued by the strange young woman who had the whole school abuzz, including his own family. The things he had observed in art still applied. He now noticed the way she carried herself reminded him of the way a seasoned soldier carries themselves. The emotions coming off of the beauty of a human were less intense now. She was feeling curious, calculating, and understanding, with that slight tinge of a deep sorrow underneath it all, almost unnoticeable. She did not interact with the other humans except when they came to her, much like his family. He would have to tell them everything he observed when he saw them later.

Hermione had a Study Hall last period, during which she was incredibly bored, although she had homework to work on, which she did. She was incredibly annoyed by all the students trying to talk to her and ask her question about herself and the many events involving her throughout the day. She just wanted to be left alone in peace. After ten minutes of being pestered and coolly ignoring them, Hermione had enough and slammed her book shut.

"This is supposed to be a Study Hall, not a bloody interrogation session!" she spat out as she stormed to the front of the room, "May I go to the library so I can actually get some work done, sir?" The teacher looked up from his book startled and blinked a few times.

"Err….yes, you may Miss…?"

"Granger," replied the witch as she exited the room without sparing a second glance at any of her peers. She moved down the quiet halls of the school as she headed in the direction of the library. It only took a few minutes for her to arrive there and it was almost completely empty except for a few students. Hermione settled into a soft armchair and began to work on her homework. When she heard slight shuffling behind her and felt a pair of eyes burning into her back, she didn't look up from her books.

"It's rude to stare you know."

"Mah apologizes, ma'am," said a masculine voice with a slight southern twang, "But it's hard not to stare at a beautiful woman like you.'

"Ha," said Hermione with a roll of her eyes, "Stop trying to flatter me, Jasper." She looked up and gazed into the golden eyes of the vampire.

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even look up…"

"You have a southern accent and a recognizable voice. Are you from the south?" questioned the soldier.

"I lived there a long time ago, before I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Most don't notice the accent anymore." Hermione chuckled inwardly. She had learned to be perceptive through the War.

"That was an interesting picture you drew in art today," stated Hermione after a moment of silence. She wanted to find out more about these vampires, especially the beautiful blond haired one in front of her.

"Your was as well…" Jasper replied. Hermione winced, knowing she had brought this topic up, so she couldn't blame Jasper for mentioning her drawing. She was still beating herself up for drawing such a personal scene. "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned, his voice gentle.

"No," the witch said in a hard tone, "You honestly can't expect me to open up to you when I've known you for all of one day."

Jasper grimaced slightly at her response. He wanted to know more about this curious girl-no, woman- who almost didn't seem human. However, he also knew he deserved the cold response for prying into something that was clearly emotional and private.

"I apologize for prying darlin. Maybe I can get to know you better?" Hermione smirked and closed her books. She stood and walked briskly out of the library just as the bell rang. Without turning around she called back to the bewildered vampire.

"I doubt we'll get to know each other very well. I'll be the only one knowing things around here. Stop trying to figure me out, Jasper. You may not like what you find."

**A/N 1- This was actually my English teacher this year. She was the best teacher I have ever had.**

**A/N: So? What did you think? It was a little short, but you got some Jasper and Hermione interaction. Reviews help me to update faster and now that I'm on summer break I should be actually updating on a regular basis. Keep the reviews coming!**


	6. I'm Back!

**A/N: I know you all probably didn't expect to hear from me, but this little Author's Note is to let you know that I have decided to continue this story. If you want to thank someone for this sudden change of heart thank my older sister faithgirl14 for her support and insistence that I continue. Also, really thank** **Mr. and Ms. Cuddles because the super amazing review they left was the deciding factor. I don't know when I'll be getting a new chapter up, but hopefully it'll be soon. **


End file.
